Run Away Together
by Love80Blue
Summary: Tsunami and Tatsuki are dating each other, and spend a night together . But the next day, it will not be pretty for both girls .


**Story Title ! : Run Away Together**

**Couples : Takeshi(F)xTsuna(F) **

**What is it about : Tsuname and Tatsuki are dating each other, and spend a night together . But the next day, it will not be pretty for both girls .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Angst & Drama **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Tsunami sighed satisfied as she lay next to Tatsuki, Tatsuki was still sleeping soundly . And held Tsunami close to her, Tsunami blushed as she watched Tatsuki 's innocent face . And thought of yesterday how sexy Tatsuki was .

( Flashback )

Tatsuki came to sleep over by Tsunami, since her father was out of town . And both have homework, plus it is weekend . Tsunami's mother Nana said, that Tatsuki could stay over . Since it was dangerous to leave, a girl alone at night . Tatsuki liked it and she and Tsunami, sat in the other girl's room . Doing their homework . " Jeez I don't get anything of it ! " Tsunami said Tatsuki smiled and gave her a pat on the head " Do not worry Tsu-chan everything will be fine, let me see the problem ." Tsunami showed her ." Oh that one's easy ." Tsunami sighed her love can be an air head sometimes, but at least she's smarter than her . While Tatsuki was helping Tsunami, Nana walked in the room ." Tsuna-chan I'm away for the evening okay, Lambo is home as well as I-Pin and Fuuta . Reborn and Bianchi will arrive tomorrow, your food is in the microwave if you girls are hungry ."

" Yes mom ." Tsunami answered Nana went away, and Tsunami felt someone behind her . Hugging her closely . " We are .. Well .. Almost alone right ..." Tatsuki kissed the nape of Tsunami, while the girl moaned a little . And lead against Tatsuki and smiled at her ." Yes something like that, but we can not ... " But Tatsuki pressed her mouth against Tsunami, and hold her more close . Both melted into each other 's arms, Tsunami felt like she's in seventh heaven . As Tatsuki 's hands went under her skirt . And stroked her legs and ass . " Tatsuki-chan ." Tatsuki smiled as both looked at each other, with red cheeks on their face ." I'm home ! " Lambo shouted loud the two parted, and went out of Tsunami 's room ." Welcome home Lambo ." Tsunami said as Lambo looked at them, while he's taking his shoes off ." Ah hey Tatsuki, Tsunami ... " He said back ." Is there something to eat, man I'm starving ."

" Yes there is ." Tsunami said and went to the kitchen, and grabbed the food od the mircrowave . The pasta was slightly cooled, but Tsunami warmed it up . And gave everyone a slide of the pasta . Tatsuki helped her getting the plates . " Oh I'll do it Tatsuki ." Tatsuki smiled and patted Tsunami's head ." It's alright Tsu-chan ." Tsunami blushed it was a good thing, nobody noticed anything . As everyone began to eat, they talked how delicious the pasta is ." Sawada-san 's food is always tasty ! " Said Tatsuki ." Yes mum always makes delicious food, but Tsuna-chan makes the best desserts ~ " Said Fuuta Tsunami blushed ." That's not true ! " I-Pin looked at Tsunami ." Tsunami makes delicious dango ! " Lambo nodded his head ." Yes I agree with them, you could have worked at a bakery ." He said as he looked at her, her eyes looked shocked at him . " Labmo-san ..." But then noticed that Tatsuki was looking at her, she looked dreamily at her ." I want also to taste Tsunami 's dango . " She said ." Maybe an other time ... Next month is your birthday right ? Then I make a special dango for you ." Tatsuki smiled and held Tsunami 's hand ." Really ? Thank you ! " Tsunami felt herself go redder, but smiled at her ." Stop acting like a couple ." Said Lambo at the two, but no one noticed the panic in their eyes . That they were almost caught .

When the evening came, Tatsuki bathed together with Tsunami . Tsunami sat against Tatsuki, as they sat in the hot tub . Tatsuki played with Tsunami 's hair, as Tsunami moaned as Tatsuki stroked her sensitive spot . " Tatsuki ..."

" You're so beautiful Tsu-chan ." Tatsuki said and stroked her breasts, and niped a little on them . Tsunami moaned as her nipples become hard, against Tatsuki 's hands . Tatsuki felt it too, and one of her hands . Went down between her legs, and began to stroke there . " Tatsuki not ... Ah ! " Tsunami moaned as her clitoris being played by Tatsuki, Tatsuki licked her neck . And her other hand played with her breasts, Tsunami moaned more because it felt really good . She wanted more . " Tatsuki ... I have ... To come Tatsuki-chan ! " But then Tatsuki stopped, Tsunami looked confused at her . Tatsuki pulled them both up, and rinsed the soap of their bodies, and put a towel on both of them . And took Tsunami back to Tsunami's room, Tatsuki closed the door, and pushed the other girl on the bed . As she began to kiss and stroke her body, Tsunami could not get enough of it . They wore nothing but a towel, as Tatsuki was above her . Her towel slowly began to loose . And Tsunami looked with lust to her breasts, and began to lick at the nipples . Tatsuki moaned and took Tsunami's towel away . And kissed her neck, and licked her way down . She licked around the nipples, as she took them also in her mouth . Tsunami felt shivers of the touch, and wanted to cum badly . Tatsuki feels so good .

Her warm tongue felt nice, Tatsuki suddenly licked Tsunami 's vagina . Tsunami felt her vagina become hot, and felt like she has to pee soon . She looked with a red head, as Tatsuki licked her lips . When Tsunami came, Tatsuki looked with lust in her eyes back to her ." I have a surprise for you, close your eyes . " She said Tsunami did what she was told, she heard Tatsuki took something of her bag . " You can look ." Tsunami opened her eyes, and stared at Tatsuki . Who has now a penis ." Pretty sweet huh ? I found it on the internet, in seven hours it will be gone ." And went with her ' penis ' in front of Tsunami ." It feels pretty good you know . Maybe I'll let you use it some time . " Tsunami stared at the penis, it was very large . Tsunami was a little scared, will it even fit ... " Tatsuki-chan ... " Tatsuki noticed that Tsunami was scared, and patted her head . She knows it will work, it always calms her down when she was scared ." Lick me good Tsu-chan, I want to feel your tongue and lips . " Tsunami opened her mouth, and began to lick the penis . Tatsuki moaned and Tsunami felt proud she let her moan like that . And licked and sucked hard, until Tatsuki pushed her away . And went between her legs ." Hold on me tight, bite in my shoulder if it hurts okay ? " Tsunami nodded and did as she said, as Tatsuki went into her at once . Tsunami bit a little on her shoulder, she felt blood coming out of the wound . And licked it away, and looked with half open eyes at the other girl . Which was some sight to see ." You feel so good Tsu-chan, oh god let me .." Tsunami moaned as Tatsuki went faster, and pushed her legs against her ass . So she will go deeper and deeper ." Aah Tatsuki-chan faster ! " Tatsuki kissed Tsunami because they began to become loud, and both felt they were ready to come . Tatsuki 's penis felt warm when she came in Tsunami, Tsunami moaned with half open eyes as she looked at Tatsuki . Before she would pass out, she grabbed the blankets and put it over them ." I love you ." Tatsuki whispered to her, as she gave her a kiss on her forehead ." I love you too ." Tsunami said sleepily and closed her eyes .

( End Flashback )

Tsunami shook Tatsuki awake ." Morning ." Tsunami kissed on Tatsuki 's mouth ." Morning ." Both heard a very hard knocking on the door ." Tsunami open right now ! " Shouted her mother, both girls were shocked they never heard Nana . Sound so angry she was always a nice and happy person . Tsunami put on some panties and a shirt, as Tatsuki was before her done and opened the door . Nana 's eyes fell on Tatsuki, and Tatsuki saw the anger in the woman 's eyes ." Sawada-san ? "

" Goddamnit what do you think you are doing ? ! " She yelled Tatsuki backed away, Tsunami stood behind her ." Mom what's wrong ? " Tsunami asked scared ." What do you think, everyone heard your slutty noises last night .. Oh ... God forgive them ... " Fuck they have heard them, Tsunami felt shame came up ." My own daughter is possessed that must be it ." Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta stood behind her, like Bianchi and Reborn . Bianchi and Reborn looked confused as I-Pin and Fuuta, but Lambo knows better . And just watched them ." Mom please ... I love Tatsuki ." Tsunami tried to grab her mother, but the woman hit her . Tatsuki stood immediately between them . " Stay away from me ! This is not human, it has to be a woman and a man together . Not some gay freaks ! My daughter is a freak ! " And then looked at Tatsuki ." And that's because of you ! " Tatsuki looked in shock and then angry . " Sawada-san you can call me a freak, but your daughter is not a freak ."

" Tsunami ?" I-Pin wanted to walk to Tsunami, but Lambo stopped her ." No ! I want Tsunami ! " She began to cry hard, Bianchi took Fuuta away ." Nana .. Calm yourself and think about you said ." Reborn said to the woman ." I know what I'm saying, I know damn well what I say ! And I want you to leave this house, and never come back ! " And turned around and went away, Lambo and Bianchi followed her . As they took the two little children with them . Reborn was left alone with the two girls, and looked at them ." Tsunami ." Tsunami began to cry as Tatsuki held her . Tsunami look at me ." Tsunami looked with her brown eyes, to Reborn with tears in her eyes ." I think the best is to do, what Nana asked you to . Do not worry I'll help you . " He said and grabbed some bags, and pushed Tsunami 's clothes in it . Tatsuki made her bag ready, she took it because she was sleeping over . The two went out of the house, and both went to the cafe far from the house . Tatsuki and Tsunami took some Chocolate milk, and Tatsuki stroked Tsunami 's hands . " Everything will be alright . "

Tried to calm her love, when she wanted to say something else . Her cellphone went off, she saw it was her father ." Yes hello daddy ? "

" Well Tatsuki something weird happened to me yesterday, you know ..."

" Huh ? What about daddy ? " Tatsuki looked bit worried, Tsunami looked at her . And took her hand ." Well Sawada-san called me and screamed, that my daughter and her daughter were doing . Some forbidden stuff together ... Oh god Tatsuki what are you doing ! I swear when you get home, I'll kill you ! I have thrown all your stuff out, and you know I even found that diary of yours ! "

" Daddy stop it ! You can not ! "

" ' _Dear diary I'm so in love with Tsunami-chan, I get butterflies in my stomach . If I see her ~ _' " Tatsuki felt tears coming out, and closed her cellphone . " Tatsuki ? " Tatsuki holded Tsunami 's hand, and both went to Tatsuki 's house . Tsunami was thinking why Tatsuki was quiet, did she and her father had a fight ? When they got their she looked in shock, as she saw the stuff of Tatsuki outside lying on the ground . Tatsuki said nothing and took her stuff, that was not broken yet and put them in a bag . That was also thrown out, it was the bag she got from her mother . Tsunami helped her, when suddenly a car stopped by the house . It was Reborn and some blond boy ." This is Dino you will bring you to your new home ." He said ." What new home ? " Asked Tsunami ." You go to Italy, I can not help you in Japan . Yet in Italy ... Is it okay for you ? Both of you are kicked out of your house . " He said as he noticed Tatsuki 's tears and stuff ... " Yeah let's go Tsunami ." Tsunami looked at her in shock ." But this is your home .." Tatsuki kissed her and looked deep into her eyes ." This is not our home, and my place is with you . " Tsunami blushed and nodded yes, Dino smiled and took the stuff in the car ." No worries Italy is a wonderful place ! " He said ." My name is Dino ! " He smiled at the girls, Tatsuki and Tsunami stepped in the car . Tsunami looked at Reborn ." Thank you ." Reborn smiled and walked away, as the car drove away . and disappeared from his sight .

* * *

**I think there will be a Sequel 's for this Story, how it will be with Tatsuki and Tsunami in Italy . And the other sequel will be of Lambo and Reborn . **

**Thank you for reading ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
